


Hallo Spaceboy

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: Mal meets a familiar face.





	Hallo Spaceboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble_zone prompt: David Bowie Songs

“Hallo, Spaceboy,” that unmistakeable voice drawled, and Mal turned to find himself face to face with none other than his ex-wife, YoSaffBridge Reynolds herself. 

He fought the urge to spit. “How is it I can never escape you, Saffron? Or is it Ashley this time? Candace? Sue?”

She smiled. “Do I look like a Sue? Anyway, you're the one following me. What brings you to Beaumonde?”

“Trouble. Always trouble.” He looked her up and down. “I'm supposed to be sniffing out a thief. I'd bet I just found her.”

Saffron smiled, eyes going wide. “I'm innocent, of course. Always innocent.”


End file.
